


Night terrors

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull has flashbacks of  Seheron  an Talasan helps him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night terrors

The Iron Bull has a past. The pain of which he hides by playing it down, which is the main reason he would never stay the night in the Inquisitor’s chambers. Tonight as he lay down, which was easier now since he had cut the headboard off, he sighed and soon after was asleep and back in Seheron. Fire was all around him, the city drenched in fog, it was another raid by the fog warriors. He turned raising his axe blocking a blow then swung down killing the warrior that had just killed his new recruit. He was a kid, barely of age, and so excited about his new job. So excited to be working under the famed Hissrad, and now he lay bleeding from his throat slumped against a wall.  
“Men we need-” he stopped as he saw the rest of his squad dead, “Shit.” he groaned out as he heard heavy footfall coming behind him. He turned again, raising his axe as four Tevinter soldiers charged him cursing in their native tongue.  
He set his feet as they bared down on him. He blocked a sword and shoved the owner aside. He slammed his axe down cleaving a Vint nearly clean through as the other slashed him across the back. He roared in pain as he turned, slamming the blunt of his axe into the Vint’s chest. The Vint fell back choking and he saw the third Tevinter in front of him a way holding some sort of bomb. He threw his axe, pinning the Vint to the wall. He took a step to retrieve his axe when the fourth Vint, the one he assumed to be dead jumped up and shoved his sword through Bull’s chest. He felt it enter and brake his frontal rib then felt the blade chipping off, part of it lodging in his spine as it ripped through his back. He gasped at the sudden pain then reached down, seizing the Vint by the throat and lifting him to eye level then twisting suddenly, snapping the Tevinter’s neck.  
He dropped the body and fell to his knees trying to regain his breath, then he realized the gurgling noise he heard was not coming from him, but from the kid. He closed his eyes at the horrifying realization that the kid was screaming, or at least trying to. He grabbed the handle of the sword and clenched his fist then ripped it out screaming in pain. He walked over to the kid and ripped a piece of cloth from a Tevinter’s armor and tied it around the kid’s neck, lifting him with a resolute grunt, “Hang in there, kid, you’re gonna be fine. Just stay with me.” he mumbled walking to where he last saw other Ben-Hassrath in the vain hope of getting help.  
He took a few more steps and fell to his knees again as the kid’s body went limp in his arms, “No, come on, kid, wake up!” he said shaking the body, but he was dead.  
Bull felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, an arrow had pierced it. The kid’s body fell from his arms and he felt others run past him, but his vision had begun to fade already. Sounds had become distant and echoey as though he was in a cave. The world around him began to go dark. He remembered that in that moment he accepted he was gonna die here in this hell hole, he’s had this dream almost every time he sleeps, the pain just as strong as the day it happened. However, this time something was different. Normally this is where he’d wake up in a cold sweat shaking, his chest feeling as though it was still being stabbed, but tonight was different. This time the world came back to color as a green glowing figure descended from the skies and began walking towards him seemingly oblivious to the war around it. The figure stopped in front of Iron Bull and gently place their hand against Iron Bull’s cheek, caressing it with their thumb.  
Iron Bull closed his eyes reaching up to touch the mysterious figure’s hand smiling weakly. When his eye opened he was at the Tavern in Skyhold surrounded by the Chargers all laughing a drinking and singing out of tune songs and on his lap was Talasan his Elven lover looking up at him quizzically  
“Oh don’t be a prude! sing on Bull!” he exclaimed. Iron Bull laughed suddenly and began singing against his will sloshing his mug around as he did so.  
Unbeknownst to Iron Bull Talasan and slipped out for a midnight stroll through Skyhold unable to clear his thoughts about the earlier judging of Ser Ruth. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair, disheveling, and undoing whatever binding he’d had in it. It now fell around his shoulders as he walked past Iron Bull’s quarters where he insisted on staying at night instead of with Talasan, who found it slightly odd, but never found the need to push. Now hearing Iron Bull muttering terrified in his native tongue he guessed now he knew why. He pushed open the door slowly, and inside he saw Iron Bull tossing and turning in his bed, the sheets stuck to him with sweat.  
Talasan padded across the floor and sat on the edge of the bed dodging the hand the flung out at him “Shh” he whispered soothingly he reached out slowly with his marked and and gently cupped Iron Bull’s cheek as he began whispering an Elven lullaby his mother would sing to him as a child. It seemed to work on Iron bull as well because almost as soon as Talasan touched his face he calmed and stopped fidgeting. A smile even graced his beautifully grey features. Iron Bull’s arm then encircled Talasan’s waist who smiled in return and and laid down burrowing next to Iron Bull’s chest where he stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
